And I need you now tonight
by CCG-Neko
Summary: RID AU Wedgecentric Painfull memories from a distant past cause the young leader to do something irreversible. It just so happens that one Autobot has a different idea.


Update:  
1st restyle for this chapter has been done: Changed text markup seeing that we now have the new edit system here at Story was originally uploaded at 10-12-2003, so there are some things I might have written a bit differently in this update as well.  
The parting scene at the end which centered Resign has been removed.

PG13 for child abuse. You have been warned, though it's not detailed, I tried to keep things vagueish so readers may get their own clues of what happened.

Total Eclipse of the heart has been sung by Bonnie Tyler (to correct myself with the help from my reviewers D)  
I tried to maintain to the verses of the song, but I left some out of it at the end.

**...:And I need you now tonight:...**

_(Turn around)  
__Ev'ry now and then  
__I get a little bit lonely  
__And you're never comin' round_

He quietly watched as the bot left him behind, the coldness of the metal around him invaded his body and he shivered. "Parent! Come back!" he cried, afraid to move, afraid that the bot would indeed return, which would be no help at all. But he was more afraid to be left behind, "don't leave me here!" he squeaked softly, glowing eyes stabbed into his back as the sun sank behind the horizon, "parent..."

_(Turn around)  
__Ev'ry now and then  
__I get a little bit tired  
__Of list'ning to the sound of my tears_

"I don't want this!!" He yelled, tears streamed down his features but the girl stopped them before they could fall. "We all don't, but we're given no choices" She whispered, kissing his forehead softly, "we're the slaves, we have to obey those who command us." "Will we ever be free...?" he sobbed, "well... will we!?" "No... we will never be free... unless we die."

_(Turn around)  
__Ev'ry now and then.  
__I get a little bit nervous.  
__That the best of all the years have gone by._

"Shut up! I can't believe your stupidity!" he cowered visibly under the booming voice, his body was sore, hurting and he felt that the tears began to flow again, "don't you dare to cry in here! I requested a Cybertronian servant, and they send me you! Get out... get OUT!" he turned to cover from the incoming blows as he tried to move his form away.

_(Turn around)  
__Ev'ry now and then.  
__I get a little bit terrified.  
__And then I see the look in your eyes._

"It's okay, it'll all be well" he listened to her soft voice, his body shivered as she held him close, "they can hurt our bodies, but we will remain connected with our souls, just you and me" she looked at him, "I'll always be there for you, I promise, even when you cannot see me, always keep your faith, cause I'll be there at the start, the run and I'll wait for you at the end, you hear me?"  
"I... I hear you"

_(Turn around, bright eyes)  
__Ev'ry now and then.  
__I fall apart;  
__(Turn around, bright eyes)  
__Ev'ry now and then.  
__I fall apart.  
__(Turn around)  
__Every now and then I get a little bit restless.  
__and I dream of something wild._

"What did you see in your dream?" she asked and he smiled, "I, I saw us, we were together... and... we were free" he said. "No master?" she asked, he shook his head, "no, there was a master, but he was a very kind one." she began to laugh as she hugged him. His eyes sparked as he continued on; "He was a leader, and we were his soldiers, and I..."  
"What?"  
"I could shift, just like the guards can... transformed"  
She smiled as he finished, "and we're together?" she added, he nodded, "forever".  
"That sounds nice" She admitted.

_(Turn around)  
Every now and then I get a little bit helpless.  
and I'm lying like a child in your arms._

"It's alright, you'll get used, I got used to it" she said as she reached out, "it won't be so bad, you're with me, I won't hurt you" he stopped her hand and fear shone in his eyes, "I. I trust you."

_(Turn around)  
Every now and then I get a little bit angry.  
and I know I've got to get out and cry._

"I cannot live with this, I don't want to serve them" he whispered, "They are monsters" he growled, "They only want to use us!" she bit on her lips as he cried openly in front of the others, "I wanna get out!!"

_(Turn around)  
Every now and then I get a little bit terrified.  
but then I see the look in your eyes._

She felt the tears fill her eyes as they looked at each other, the sounds of fighting filled their ears and her words were broken, "you must go, you can escape" he shook his head, "no, I want to stay with you." he refused strongly but she planted a firm kiss on his lips, "remember your dream: we'll be together again! I'll be with you at the start, in the run, and I'll wait for you at the end" she smiled, "at the end, I'll be with you"

_(Turn around, bright eyes)  
Ev'ry now and then  
I fall apart;  
(Turn around, bright eyes)  
Ev'ry now and then  
I fall apart _

And I need you now tonight and I need you more than ever  
and if you only hold me tight we'll be holding on forever.  
And we'll only be making it right 'cause we'll never be wrong.  
Together we can take it to the end of the line.  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time.

Once upon a time  
I was fallin' in love  
Now I'm only falling apart  
There's nothing I can do  
A total eclipse of the heart 

"I wish you were here" Wedge whispered softly, his hands grabbed the steel bars of the spacebridge tightly, then he climbed over the rail to look down into the vast depths of the pit below.

_Turn around_

With a sigh, he closed his eyes as he brought his body into full height, "Res.." he whispered, his system reeled as his memories enveloped him into darkness, "I... love you" he whispered as his hands released their grip...

_Turn Around.._

And he smiled as his body was embraced by the soothing sensation of free fall.

_(Turn around, bright eyes)  
__(Turn around, bright eyes, turn around)..._

He opened his eyes as he felt someone grab his wrist, stopping his fall. "Optimus." He frowned as he looked up, the Autobot commander looked at him intensely, "I got you Wedge, it's okay... it'll all be well" Wedge widened his optics as he heard the words, then he opened his mouth "you're the first master who would care..."  
Prime frowned and narrowed his optics, "Master?"

_And I need you now tonight and I need you more than ever  
__and if you only hold me tight we'll be holding on forever.  
__And we'll only be making it right 'cause we'll never be wrong.  
__Together we can take it to the end of the line.  
__Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time._

No matter how far people are away from you, they'll always be with you; in mind, through others, but you'll always have people to care for you, just sometimes they are concealed by the world around. but they are there.

_TURN AROUND, BRIGHT EYES  
__TURN AROUND, BRIGHT EYES  
__TURN AROUND_

_Every now and then I know you'll never be the boy  
__you always wanted to be.  
__TURN AROUND_

_But every now and then I know you'll always be  
__the only boy who wanted me the way that I am.  
__TURN AROUND_

_Every now and then I know there's no one in the universe  
__as magical and wondrous as you.  
__TURN AROUND_

_Every now and then I know there's nothing any better,  
__there's nothing that I just wouldn't do.  
__TURN AROUND, BRIGHT EYES Every now and then I fall apart.  
__TURN AROUND, BRIGHT EYES Every now and then I fall apart._

_And_ I need you now tonight...

For some reason, I feel this is a tribute to someone, but I don't know who. This just didn't leave me alone at the time.  
This tribute featured: Wedge and Resign (non-cybertronian).


End file.
